everworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Loki
Loki is the Norse god of mischief, trickery and destruction. He is one of the more well known "Trickster Archetypes." Appearance Loki is mentioned being handsome and slick, having blonde hair, high cheekbones and perfect teeth. He is mentioned looking intimidating and cruel, but not by any means stupid. Loki often wears stylish clothing. Personality As the god of mischief and trickery, Loki is extremely cunning and smart. He is known to be one of the most clever of the gods, and may be the most clever of them all. He is also very aggressive, often bursting into anger, and arrogant, believing himself to be superior to everyone else. Myth Though he is counted among the gods, Loki is actually a Jotunn, an ice giant. Loki was not always evil, though he did have a mischievous streak. He eventually became evil and engineered the death of Baldur. He was chained to a rock by the entrails of one of his sons, and a snake was suspended above him so that venom would drip down onto his face. It was foretold that he would escape in order to cause Ragnarok, the end of the world. Story Background Like in the myths, Loki was bound below a snake, that dropped poison on his face, for killing Odin's favorite son, Baldur. However, when all the gods created Everworld, Loki was freed from his imprisonment, escaping and waiting for a perfect moment for revenge. This eventually came, with Loki overthrowing Odin, and imprisoning him. Thus, Loki became the most powerful Norse god, and an important figure in Everworld. Loki became worried after the arrival of other deities from other world. The most dangerous of these was Ka Anor, who could eat other gods. Because of Ka Anor's arrival, Loki started to form a plan, to defeat or escape Ka Anor. Search for Senna After gathering power and borrowing it from others, Loki manages to send the wolf Fenris, his own son, to the Old World, to capture Senna Wales. Loki intends on using Senna to form a gateway back to the Old World, so that the gods could go back, and leave Ka Anor to Everworld. However, there were also four other humans, David, Christopher, April and Jalil who were dragged into Everworld. Because of this unexpected occurrence, Senna managed to escape, leaving only the other four humans. Loki attempted to interrogate the humans, but discovered they had no valuable information, sending them away to be killed. The humans though, managed to escape, leaving Loki annoyed and angered. Enter the Enchanted Loki later attends a meeting between the Knights of the Round Table, lead by Galahad, Merlin and Loki himself, for the fate of Senna, in Galahad's castle. The group from the Old Word is also present. Loki wants Senna for himself, but neither Merlin nor the knight Galahad agree with this. After some discussion, Loki becomes infuriated, and attacks the knights and Merlin, attempting to take Senna by force. Despite Loki being strong, Merlin manages to fend him off, letting the others escape. It's revealed Loki prepared for the encounter to result in violence, taking with him an army of trolls. The trolls battle against the knights, slowly gaining an upperhand. When Loki finally gains back his strength, he attacks the camp where the knights are, trying to take Senna, who unknowns to him has already escaped. Merlin however uses his magic to reconstruct a tower, previously being build on the camp, trapping Loki on top of it. This allows the Old World group to escape from Loki, though Loki himself still remains active. Abilities Being a god, Loki is very powerful, being easily stronger than normal humans. He has a number of different abilities, being able to battle with the likes of Merlin. Like most gods, Loki is capable of altering his own size, being able to transform himself into giant. Loki also commands an army of trolls. Appearances * Search for Senna * Enter the Enchanted * Entertain the End Trivia * Loki is the first god to appear in the series. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Norse Category:Antagonists